


[podfic] one's aspect to the sun

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Love, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Love is for children, after all.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] one's aspect to the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one's aspect to the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471096) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



****Title:** [one’s aspect to the sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/471096) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/profile)[Tieleen](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse)

 **Pairing:** Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanova

 **Length:** 00:04:48

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/12%20\(AVG\)%20_one's%20aspect%20to%20the%20sun_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
